


Space Sluts in a Big Space Igloo

by Regina_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, References to orgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Writes/pseuds/Regina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of the more graphic relations between team Voltron members leads to Kieth and Lance (finally) getting together. No one is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Sluts in a Big Space Igloo

When Pidge walks into the common room, the door hisses open to the sound of squabbling. It’s not hard to infer, without even looking in, that it’s Keith and Lance arguing about something or other. Hunk is on the couch watching the two bicker with vague interest. He looks up to the sound of the door opening and waves cheerfully, motioning for Pidge to sit down next to him. Pidge makes a beeline to Hunk’s side and opens their laptop to the lines of code they’ve been programming. If they have to write one more fucking for each loop they’re straight up abandoning the project, progress be damned. Hunk offers them a handful of weirdly triangular berries, which Pidge graciously accepts and promptly shoves in their mouth.

“Why are you so aggressively heterosexual, it’s annoying,” Keith groans.

“Dude,” Lance cries, “I’m not straight! Don’t just assume i’m straight!”

“I knew that,” Keith says casually, “you just always talk about girls and flirt with girls aggressively. I didn’t know you knew you aren’t straight.”

“Well I know i’m not straight, It’s just a force of habit to only be open about girl stuff, and I assume most guys are straight!”

“Is there even guy stuff for you to be open about?”

“Um, yeah! I lived in the garrison for years. It practically reeks of testosterone, and we’re all stuffed in close quarters all the time, it’s like experimentally gay central over there.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean anyone was experimentally gay with you.”

Pidge reaches blindly into the bowl of berries, attention dedicated to the the awkwardness unfolding.

“I have too! In fact Hunk has been experimentally gay all over me, isn’t that right Hunk?”

Hunk grimaces. “I loathe your wording, but can’t deny what you said.”

Lance gives a triumphant “See!”

Keith rolls his eyes, “Fine you’re bi, whatever. You still act straight.”

“I’m not bi, i’m pansexual, dude.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Lance gives Keith an ‘are you stupid’ look. “Pan is the latin root for all you dingus, what do you think I am if i’m all-sexual?”

“A different word for bi?”

“No bi is the latin root for the word two. Two-sexual Keith, and as we’ve learned from Pidge and many alien species, gender is not a binary.”

“So basically, we all know you want to fuck Allura, and now we know you’ve swapped handjobs with Hunk in the past, and now you’re saying you want to fuck Pidge too?”

“No! I mean, yes, but no to the principle of the thing! You can’t just assume I’m attracted to Pidge, I was just using them as an example.”

“Yeah, but, you confirmed it anyways. “

“That’s because everyone on this ship is really hot, and I’m really slutty, if you haven't noticed. Also, who wouldn’t want to fuck Pidge? Pidge is a catch!”

From across the room, Pidge shoots Lance a thumbs up. 

Hunk decides that it’s time to chime in. “Yeah Keith, Pidge is great! How dare you imply that they aren’t 100% prime catch!”

“I wasn’t implying that.”

“It kinda sounded like that from where i’m sitting.”

“Hello,” Allura strides into the room, causing a momentary drool problem on Lance’s end, “what are you all talking about?” He snaps his jaw shut and rallies with a glint in his eye. “Keith here was just saying that Pidge isn't attractive.”

“What?” Allura gasps and turns on a blustering Keith “perhaps you need to see them with their glasses off? They are very desirable a sight in such a state,” she says, nodding sagely.

Keith sputter and yells, “I wasn’t implying I wouldn’t fuck Pidge, shut the hell up you guys!”

Unbeknownst to the currently gathered group Coran makes it as far as the doorway, hears Kieth’s outburst, and swiftly makes an about turn. He’ll employ the mice’s help cleaning the cryopods if he has to. 

Coincidentally enough, Shiro also happens to walk in at that point. As one can imagine, his face is one of open surprise. “Uh… what are we talking about?”

Keith’s face looks ready to burst into flames, and Lance is the smuggest he’s ever been. “Fucking Pidge.”

“Yeah…” Shiro grimaces. “I heard as much, guess I just really hoped I heard wrong.”

“Hey! Pidge is paying their full attention now at that jab. “I’m the least virginal one here!” They grin widely, waggling their eyebrows. “Other than Allura, of course. I mean, no one has seen me without my glasses on, why do you think she has?” Lance gasps loudly. “Oh that’s right Lance, it’s hard to keep your glasses on when you’re-” at this point they stop talking to make a V sign with their pointer and middle finger and waggle their tongue between the two.

Lance’s eyes widen and he does a double take, head whipping back and forth between a blushing Allura, and Pidge, who hasn’t stopped the tongue waggling. “Please tell me this isn’t another ‘Lance didn’t notice but everyone else did’ thing.” He looks around the room and is satisfied to see everyone else is just as surprised. “Allura,” he evidently decides to confront her first, “Is this why you’re always rejecting me? Are you a vagina person?” 

Allura makes a face at Lance’s phrasing, but answers his question. “While I greatly enjoy the bond that those designated female at birth typically share, and this bond does play a part in our tryst, I must say that I am not just, as you so eloquently put it ‘a vagina person-’” she makes air quotes at this “-but rather, a pansexual, just like you and the rest of my species.”

“Oh.” Lance is still floundering to bounce back. “Then it’s because you’re committed only to your relationship with Pidge, as they stole your heart?” He asks with a tinge of hopeful desperation.

“No,” Allura sighs, “my species is also polyamorous, it’s typically accepted to have parental units of five or more guardians in my culture, as it is far more reasonable than your earth ‘nuclear family’ model, honestly. Thus we tend to form intricate romantic bonds with many people early on.”

“Oh,” Lance says weakly, deflating quickly, “so it’s just because you don’t find me ‘desirable’ or whatever then.”

“No,” Allura begrudgingly admits, “that’s not the case, you are a handsome man Lance, but my culture values a certain amount of straightforwardness that your flirting lacks greatly. While it is clear that you actually experience a certain measure of attraction to me, it is also clear that your flirting is mostly teasing. How do you expect me to respond when you flirt jokingly?”

“That’s!...” Lance hesitates, seemingly processing her words, “Actually very reasonable.” He sighs and throws himself down onto the couch. “I can’t believe Pidge scored with the princess before me.”

Pidge grunts from their place on the couch. “What can I say,” they say, picking their ear, “when you got game, you got game.”

“Ew,” Lance laughs, “do that on your own time you weirdo.”

“What?” Pidge asks innocently, “the ear picking or the boasting, because I seem to remember a certain someone boasting when-”

“ALL RIGHT,” Lance cuts in abruptly, shooting up from his relaxed position on the couch, “that’s enough of that, Pidge, you’ve had your fun."

“Okay mister ‘never shuts up when-”’

“PIDGE,” Lance squeaks loudly, “you’re violating my sacred Team Voltron trust in you!”

Allura grins wickedly. “It’s alright Lance, I know you and Pidge are-”

“JWSKD HL A MH a. MH. A,” this time Lance doesn't even bother using words to cut in, “Pidge, just how many people know we’re…”

“Fucking? Everyone, now.”

Lance slaps a hand against his forehead. “I meant before now, Pidge.”

“Just Allura.”

“Oh great,” Lance says sarcastically, “i’m glad you don’t just kiss and tell all willy-nilly Pidge.”

“Thanks,” Pidge grins, “I try.”

“Okay,” Hunk cuts in, “just how many people on this ship are you banging Pidge?”

“You, Lance, Allura, and Keith once. I was working on Shiro, but even my charms only extend so far to a cluelessness to flirting that powerful.”

“Okay,” Hunk nods, not even looking as he accepts Lance’s high five and proclamation of “dude we’re Eskimo brothers now.”

Once Lance gets over the excitement of his new bond with Hunk, he seems to realize that Keith was included in that list. “Wait, you banged Keith? I thought he was gay, or like aggressively too good for sentient beings of the lower planes or whatever.”

“Dude,” Keith says, “right here, and definitively bisexual, or pan, I guess. Also, we’re all horny teenagers stuck on a floating castle in space with very limited access to porn and only each other to choose from, is it really that hard to believe so many of us would end up fucking the same person?”

Lance accepts the answer easily, but quickly has another line of interrogation in store. “Allura, if your people are poly then have you and Coran?...” He makes a ring with his index finger and thumb and drives his other index finger in and out of it repeatedly.

Allura sighs deeply and steels herself. “Even if Coran and I were attracted to each other, he has taken a vow of celibacy to show his devotion to the sole task of protecting and caring for the monarchy. It is a very serious vow in our culture, as we highly value intimacy, and it is not lightly broken once committed to for long enough.”

“Oh,” Lance says, “okay. So. Shiro and Coran are the only ones on the ship that aren’t having sex with anyone else on the ship.”

“Well,” Shiro says sheepishly, and Lance throws his hands up in defeat, “I wouldn’t say that. Allura has propositioned me a couple times, and I’ve taken her up on it… a couple times.”

“How,” Lance asks incredulously, “is it possible that we can all be having sex behind each other’s backs with only the involved parties knowing about it? Like, I don’t even understand how Pidge and I managed to be secretive about it, but apparently we weren’t the only space sluts in the floating castle, and we all managed to keep our yaps shut about it, nobody knew about the huge love hexagon going on behind everyone’s backs. ”

“Actually,” Pidge says smugly, “I knew all about the love hexagon. You all blabbed to me. I’m kind of the common link here. Besides, Shiro is exempt from the whole space slut thing, since he’s just bumping uglies with Allura.”

“Actually,” Keith elects to ignore the phrasing Pidge used, “Shiro and I-”

“OH COME ON,” Lance yells, “this is just getting ridiculous. Pidge has slept with everyone but Shiro, I’ve slept with Pidge and Hunk, Shiro’s done Allura and Keith, we’re all just Eskimo siblings sharing a big ol’ slutty space igloo! We might as well just cut to what we all know is coming and just have an orgy or something.”

“You know,” Allura says, “That’s not such a bad idea.”

“What?” Lance squeaks, starting pinching himself furiously. He continues when he realizes he’s actually awake. “It wasn’t a suggestion, really, it was more of a sarcastic statement meant to incite shock? Not agreement. Shock.”

Allura sighs and goes into ‘let’s explain Altean customs to the Earthlings’ mode. “In Earth culture, an orgy is just when five or more people elect to engage in sexual intercourse at the same time. In my culture, it is, of course, more common to have intercourse with less than five people at a time, as this is far easier to plan and manage. But seeing as, in our culture, it is common to have four or more partners at a time, what you humans call ‘orgies’ are not uncommon on Altea, even in a casual setting. They are more commonly executed with a purpose in mind, however. Typically to consummate the Altean equivalent of earth ‘marriage’, to celebrate something, in honor of the crown,” she gestures at herself, “or, in our case, to instigate team bonding. Of course our castle is equipped with a room for this very purpose, but I was aware that monogamy was the done thing on Earth, so I assumed we wouldn’t be using this room.”

“Woah,” Lance says hurriedly, “while i’m down for fucking everyone in this room individually, I’m not sure how I feel about my first time with anyone being in an orgy. I’d be more comfortable with the concept if i’d seen more than two of you naked before.”

“Awww,” Keith coos, and Lance immediately stiffens, “is widdle Wance scared of a widdle orgy? It’s okay, we’ll just have it without you.”

Lance gets up off the couch, hands on his hips. “I’m not scared of an orgy, you are.”

Keith scoffs. “You’re the one that was trying to get out of it a second ago.”

“I wasn’t trying to get out of it,” Lance says, stepping up to where Keith is standing, “I was trying to postpone it.”

“Ri~ght,” Keith says sarcastically, “and I’m straight.”

Lance grits his teeth and violates Keith’s personal space bubble. Not that he seems to mind. “I literally said I was down for the space orgy. Just not now.”

“Because you’re scared~” Keith taunts.

“I’m not scared,” Lance says, shoving Keith, “you are.”

Keith grabs two fistfuls of Lance’s shirt and integrates his face right into Lance’s personal space so that their chests and noses are pressing together. “I’m not scared of anything.”

Lance eyes Keith up and down, eyes lingering on his lips for beat too long, “prove it.”

From their place on the couch Pidge initiates an almost bored sounding countdown, breaking the silence from everyone but Keith and Lance, and startling Hunk. “3... 2… 1.”

Lance and Keith didn’t hear a thing Pidge was saying, they were too enthralled by each other and their argument, but as soon as Pidge hits one, their lips crash together, and they start to kiss furiously. 

“Dude,” Hunk scoots closer to Pidge, “how did you do that?”

Pidge snorts, “they’re so obvious, it was easy. Besides even if they weren’t I can read everyone here like a fucking book, how else do you think I managed to get into everyone’s pants?”  
Allura moves to sit next to Pidge so that everyone is on the same side of the couch together, with a clear view of Lance and Keith making out against the wall. She hums consideringly. “Maybe Lance was right,” she says, brushing her hair back, “It would probably be wise to get to know each other a little better on an individual, or semi-individual basis before we all engage in intimate relations at once. At least if that is what it takes to make the experience more comfortable for everyone.”

“I don’t know,” Hunk says, “personally I feel much more comfortable when Lance or Pidge are involved. I mean, no offence to you guys, but I’ve known them way longer, and the idea of having sex with you guys without them kind of intimidates me a little.”

“Well, we could always do something now,” Allura says, “Both Pidge and Lance are present, and Lance and Keith don’t seem to mind the audience.”

The group collectively draws their attention to Keith and Lance. Both are shirtless and rutting against each other every now and again. Shiro blushes deeply and Pidge laughs. “I think they just forgot we’re here, but that is kind of hot. I wouldn’t mind, you know,” Pidge wiggles their eyebrows demonstratively, “right now.” 

Shiro makes a noise of disagreement. “I don’t know how I feel about that. I mean, Pidge, you’re the only underage one here. Everyone else is within a semi-appropriate age range, but I’m the oldest, and I’m way past above age.”

Pidge gives an indignant, “Hey! First of all, you’re not the oldest one here, Allura is more than ten thousand years old, and she was the first person I had sex with. You’re twenty five, nowhere near her age. Second, I’m only underage in some states, and besides, we’re on an Altean ship, so Altea’s laws apply here. Allura, what’s the age of consent on Altea?”

Allura perks up at the mention of Altean customs, “There’s no set age of consent. There are, however, some recognized maturity laws. Only when an Altean is assessed and deemed fully developed- or at least as developed as their partners- both mentally and physically, are they allowed to engage in intercourse.”

“I’m fully developed physically, and currently mature enough to engage in an intergalactic war! I’d say i’m old enough to have sex.”

Shiro sighs. “Okay, I’ll give you that, but Lance has already said that he’s not comfortable with an orgy until he’s fully acquainted with all of us physically. I’m pretty sure the only reason he and Keith are going this far in front of us is because they forgot we’re here, or expected us to leave. I think we should respect the boundaries Lance set and give them some privacy for now.”

Pidge groans, “okay, you exceedingly reasonable moral compass. We’ll give the lovebirds their privacy. But I refuse to go masturbate alone. I’ll leave you Allura since you’re all weird about touching my nubile young body. Hunk, you’re with me.”

“Yessir,” Hunk salutes, awkwardly scrambling up from the couch. “See you later guys.”

As they exit the room, Allura rises gracefully off the couch. “Well?” She says when Shiro doesn't immediately rise, “You heard Pidge. I am aware of your arousal, and willing to help you with it. Unless of course, if you would rather join one of the other groups?”

Shiro eyes Keith and Lance appreciatively, they have their hands down each other’s pants, and are both moaning loudly. “Nah,” he says, “this has been a long time coming. We’ll give them their privacy-” he grins “- for now at least.”

Lance startles and yanks his hand out of Keith’s pants when he hears the door slam closed, nervously looking around the room. 

Keith pants into Lance’s shoulder and whines, withdrawing his hand from Lance’s pants too. “Come o~n,” he complains, “I was just about to come.”

“Sorry,” Lance says, “I kinda forgot everyone was here, and then the door slammed and it scared me, and then I remembered the orgy thing and I got nervous, and-”

Keith breaks his train of thought with a kiss. “Shut up, they’re gone now. You can calm down and put your hand back down my pants.” He rolls his hips into Lance’s, and grins wickedly.

Lance is quickly recovering from his scare, and he’s back up to half mast and steadily growing after a second instance of grinding.

Keith grins and palms Lance’s erection through his pants. “Go sit down on the couch.”

Without question, Lance turns to the couch, Keith close on his heels. But Keith doesn't sit down with him. Rather, he falls to his knees between Lance’s legs, much to his surprise. He smiles up in a strange combination of wickedness and reassurance. Lance gulps audibly, and Keith laughs. “Relax Lance, it’s just a blowjob.”

Lance blushes furiously. “Yeah, it would probably be easier to see it that way if it wasn’t my first blowjob.”

“Seriously?” Keith seems genuinely surprised, but it quickly smooths back into a teasing smile. “Don’t worry baby, i’ll make it good for you,” he says, giving Lance a firm squeeze. 

Lance gasps, then grinds out a winded “Culo.”

“I didn’t understand that, but I know it was an insult,” Keith says, pulling Lance’s zipper open and then pausing completely, “I have half a mind to just leave you like this.”

Lance quickly backtracks. “Lo siento, yo soy a tú merced, querido.”

“I still don’t know what you said but…” Keith pauses for dramatic effect, “ it sounds sufficiently like penance,” Keith says, shoving Lance’s pants down his thighs and drawing his cock out of his boxers, “you’re lucky i’m horny or I would have held out longer.” Then finally, Keith takes Lance in his palm, a firm stroke down causing him to whine loudly. A pathetic, prolonged sound that’s like music to Kieth’s ears. 

Keith makes eye contact with Lance and licks a hot stripe up from the base to the tip. Lance groans loudly and buries a hand in Keith’s hair. “You saucy cábron, por qué eres tan bueno~”

Keith chuckles around the head of Lance’s dick, which is all he’s even gotten in yet. He knows for a fact that bueno means good, and if Lance is already talking about how good it is… Keith takes Lance further and he moans so loudly that Keith is starting to have a hard time concentrating on making the blowjob feel good over his own dizzying arousal.

“Keith, Keith, Keith,” Lance chants, “por favor don’t stop, i’m so close querid~ooh.” 

Lance’s hips start to buck into Keith’s mouth, and he chokes a little, eyes watering. He glares up at Lance, who looks completely wrecked already, face flushing a lovely color, lips swollen and red, and Keith almost forgets to be mad. 

“Lo siento, lo siento I can’t, Keith. No va a durar, lo siento.”

Keith pulls off for a second to breathe, much to Lance’s disappointment. He whines and Keith smirks. “Cool your jets for a second.”

“Quién demonios dice ‘cool your jets’, jesus.”

Keith just rolls his eyes and grabs the base of Lance’s cock, resting his other hand on his thigh, and taking Lance back into his mouth. 

“A~y, dío, vas a matarme, you cábron.” Lance bucks into Keith’s mouth again, but his fist stops him from choking. He gives a firm stroke up the length of his shaft, and hums in approval when Lance gasps out a moan. Then he takes his hand off and uses it to pointedly pin Lance’s hip to the couch instead. “Honey,” he drawls, “if you fucking choke me again i’m leaving you like this.” Lance’s dick gives a twitch and they both look at it in surprise.

“You fucking traitor,” Lance hisses.

“That,” Keith says interestedly, “is something we are definitely going to look into later.”

Lance is momentarily torn between arousal and apprehension. But when Keith takes him back into his mouth, his beautiful, weirdly purple eyes trained right on his face, he settles firmly on arousal. He’s grown so overheated that sweat is beginning to drip into his eyes, but as long as Keith keeps doing what he’s doing, Lance could give less of a fuck how sweaty he gets.

With the hand that isn’t busy holding Lance’s hips down, Keith swipes a path up after his mouth, sliding it off and using his fingers to play with the head and foreskin. Lance’s head rolls back, and the heat coiled inside him is throbbing insistently, telling him he’s close, so close to coming. Keith takes his hand off and Lance can breathe again, but only for the second of non-contact before Keith replaces it with his mouth again. Then he’s right back to where he started, riding a pulsing wave of arousal up to a peak he knows is coming soon, but can’t seem to find. 

Keith trails his now slick hand back behind Lance’s testicles and teasingly begins to play with his ass, sending a shockwave of pleasure shooting through him, even better in how unexpected it is, carrying him up through the cresting wave of his orgasm, still circling his hole even as it twitches around his finger. 

When Lance comes down from the incomprehensible haze of orgasm he notices a few things. First, as he was coming, apparently his legs made their way over Keith’s shoulders, and he is currently very exposed. Second, Keith is gripping his thighs in a vice, and trying to get off by rubbing himself against his jeans. Finally, he came all over Keith’s face, and semen is dripping off his chin in a fashion that he can’t help but find incredibly erotic.

He pulls Keith up onto the couch with him, and effectively snaps him out of his haze, his eyes flying open. With little fanfare, Lance unzips Keith’s pants so they don’t get messy, and strokes him for all of two seconds before he feels him tensing and coming with a shaky moan, barely managing to catch most of his come in his other hand. 

He grabs some napkins off the coffee table and wipes his hands off, eyeing Keith’s still messy face thoughtfully before deciding to wipe it off as well. Curiously, he uses his fingers to scrape a little off at first, tasting it cautiously before deciding he doesn’t really mind the taste. 

Keith wrinkles his nose and grabs the napkins out of Lance’s hands. “I’m glad Hunk brought these in here.”

“Yeah,” Lance agrees, “though I didn’t mind the look you had going for you, obviously cotur-”  
Keith tackles him off the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me @ [ my main blog ](https://antiarcticmonkeys.tumblr.com)
> 
> or 
> 
> [ my fanfic blog ](https://bucketosmuppets.tumblr.com)


End file.
